


Marble Soda

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunk Kozume Kenma, F/F, First fic for this fandom, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, What am I doing, but i want it to be, college party, dumb shit, established kenmaxhinata, future kuroshou, idk - Freeform, idk what im doing, imao is that even a ship, kenma does not want to be here, kenma gets drunk, polyamouris bokkuakaoiks?, rair pairs for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title has almost nothing to do with this fic.Kuroo convinces kenma to come to his end of year college party against their will and it all goes downhill from there





	Marble Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,this is the first thing I've written in ages so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I have no idea what I am doing with this fic and I haven't proof read it yet so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments I would really appreciate it!

Kenma was flopped in their small boyfriends lap playing a new game on their phone in the middle of their friend’s surprisingly large condo living room. Kuroo was throwing a big party to celebrate the end of this school semester and had convinced Kenma to come, They had only agreed because Kuroo had said they could bring Hinata, they knew how exited Hinata got about parties and whatever made Hinata happy also made Kenma happy. Kuroo had been outside on the balcony for around twenty-five minutes talking on the phone with someone who was almost definitely Daishou Suguru. Kenma put down their phone hand stretched out in Hinata’s lap and closed their eyes, Hinata started gently playing around with their hair and they almost fell asleep. Almost. “Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto yelled loudly, Kicking the door open with his foot and startling Kenma awake. He was carrying two grocery bags full to bursting with various different snacks and most likely some alcohol as well. Trailing behind Bokuto was Tendou Satori, who had a shit eating grin plastered to his lizard like face and was carrying two equally full bags. “We’ve got the good shit” He stated, Kenma frowned at them but Hinata seemed overjoyed, he absolutely adored Bokuto for some odd reason and hadn’t seen him for a few months which made him even more exited. “Bokuto!” He exclaimed, freeing his hands from Kenma hair and waving them around. “Hinata!” Bokuto yelled even louder than he had been yelling before “I didn’t think I was gonna see you here tonight, It’s been too long” Kenma politely removed themself from their boyfriends lap so the smaller boy could go greet Bokuto. They decided to go outside and tell Kuroo that his roommates had arrived, when they stepped outside Kuroo was in the middle of a conversation “You can bring some stuff over when you come tonight” he paused “Yes I know you are also bringing some drinks but can’t you bring some clothes too” Kenma sighed, Kuroo would have never been able to afford this huge condo by himself so he had gotten tighter with Bokuto, Tendou and Oikawa and they had bought it together since the large apartment had enough rooms plus one extra, they had been trying to find someone to live in the extra room and had even asked Kenma if he wanted it at one point, Kuroo had gotten over his hatred for Daishou when they found out that they took a lot of the same classes and started bonding, after few months of friendship Kuroo had suggested he move in with them and Daishou had agreed, Kenma was sure that Kuroo had a thing for Daishou and that his crush on the other boy was part of the reason he wanted him to move in. “Kuro” kenma shook the other boys arm; there was no response so he raised his voice a bit “Kuro! Get off the phone your dumb friends are back”. “Sorry Daishou, I’ve got to run, see ya later”, Kuroo put his phone down and grinned sheepishly “Sorry Kenma, Daishou is being difficult” “Its fine” Kuroo patted their head “Thanks for coming, it means a lot” “I came for Shouyo” He muttered, Kuroo laughed his signature, I’m-choking-and-coughing-at-the-same-time, laugh. “You’re so cold Kitten” He chirped, he then grabbed kenma by the arm and dragged him back to the living room which now contained far too many people for Kenmas taste, They could practically smell the disaster in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first haikyuu fic, I will try to update as much as possible but I'm pretty busy with school so updates will be randomly spaced throughout the week without and real schedule.


End file.
